monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunflower
The Sunflower is a recurring plant in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Canon Plants vs. Zombies The Sunflower is unlocked by completing Level 1-1, and proves to be one of the most vital plants in the game from then on out. The Sunflower costs 50 Sun to plant, and after planting a Sunflower the player must wait for five seconds before they can plant another. The Sunflower is defeated after a zombie bites it six times, the usual amount for most plants. Sunflowers don't attack, but produce a Sun every 24 seconds. Tapping this Sun will give the player 25 Sun, which is necessary to place other plants. After purchasing it from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, it is possible to plant a Twin Sunflower seed packet on a Sunflower to double their sun production, for an extra 150 Sun. The Sunflower's almanac line in this game is listed below... Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear." Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Sunflower was unlocked by completing Level 1 of The Boonies. Sunflowers needed to be planted for either 50 Coins or 8 Gems in the player's garden, and then harvested after two minutes before they can be brought into gameplay. They behaved like they did in the original game - producing Sun, 25 at a time, to provide for your other plants. However, when a Plant Perk was used on them, they had the ability to stun zombies in a certain radius. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Sunflower is similar in function to how it is in the original game, with the same recharge, sun cost and basic function. Starting from Version 1.7, however, it now produces 50 Sun at a time every 34 seconds, which effectively raises the plant's sun production rate by 41%. In the Chinese version, however, the Sunflower still produces sun in the same way as in the original game. With the introduction of the Plant Food system, the Sunflower has a new ability - when Plant Food is given to it, it produces 150 Sun. Prior to the 1.7 update, it was produced in the form of six Suns, though after this update it is now in the form of three suns - though the ability is still functionally the same. The Sunflower's almanac line in this game is listed below... After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance." Upgrades In the Chinese version, the Sunflower can be upgraded in levels. The upgrades that each level-up offers are described in the table below... In the Chinese version, plants gain stronger Plant Food abilities when costumed. For the Sunflower, its costumed Plant Food ability provides either 175 Sun and 100 Coins, or 150 Sun and 200 Coins. In the international version, plants can be upgraded in several levels with more direct boosts. There are a maximum of ten levels for the Peashooter, which give the following perks... *Sun cost decreases to 25 at Level 8. *Recharge time decreases by 0.5 seconds first at Level 2, and again every 2 levels after that, though it goes down twice in succession at levels 6 and 7, capping at 2.5 seconds at Level 10. *Toughness increases by one bite every level, save for Levels 5, 9 and 10 where it changes by two bites each time, capping at eighteen bites when the plant reaches Level 10. *The plant gives 60 Sun at a time instead of 50 from Level 5 onwards, and 75 Sun at a time at Level 10. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare In PvZ Garden Warfare, she serves as a playable character on the plant's side. The Sunflower has 100 Health, and fights using the Sun Pulse, an automatic weapon with 50 ammunition that deals 8 damage per hit, or 10 for a headshot, though damage drops down over a distance to 6 per hit, or 8 for a headshot. The plant takes two seconds to reload when it runs out of ammo. Playing as a Sunflower also comes with two perks - the player can revive allies twice as fast, and they can see the health bars of their allies. The Sunflower's abilities are as follows... *Heal Beam: The Sunflower releases a beam of light that heals a nearby plant rapidly. The player can choose which plant they want to heal by aiming at them. This ability has no cooldown. *Sun Beam: The Sunflower roots to the spot and can fire a ray of light, which is considered to have 100 ammunition, each hit dealing 7-9 damage, or 8-10 for a headshot, based on distance from the enemy. The ability ends when the player runs out of ammo, or when they manually stop it, with a 30 second cooldown, unless no shots were fired before the player unroots. *Heal Flower: The Sunflower sets up a flower who releases sundrops, three at a time, every 2.5 seconds, each restoring 5 health to the plant who touches it. The Heal Flower lasts for 30 seconds, and the ability takes 35 seconds to cool down. The Sunflower has several variants available, as follows... *Mystic Flower: This variant has a semi-automatic weapon with considerably less ammo, but deals more damage per attack. The Mystic Flower can also charge up attacks to raise their damage, and give them a splash damage property. *Fire Flower: This variant deals less damage than normal, but adds burning damage over time once it lands a successful hit. *Power Flower: This variant deals less damage than normal, but can charge zombies, adding chain lightning damage to nearby zombies. *Shadow Flower: This variant has a faster attack rate, but takes longer to reload. *Metal Petal: This variant has 150 Health instead of 100, but moves more slowly. *Sun Pharaoh: Introduced in the Zomboss Down update. This variant uses a semi-automatic weapon, but fires three shots in a burst with every press of the trigger. *Alien Flower: Introduced in the Legends of the Lawn update. This variant has a semi-automatic weapon that has less ammunition and more power. Each hit releases a small cloud of spores, damaging zombies in the cloud. *Vampire Flower: Introduced in Garden Warfare 2. Though it only has 75 Health instead of 100, along with less ammo, the Vampire Flower will heal itself for a small amount of health with every hit that it lands. *Stuffy Flower: Introduced in Garden Warfare 2. The Stuffy Flower has less ammunition but more power than the normal Sunflower, and upon vanquishing a zombie, bursts of rainbow light are released, healing plants that touch the light. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes The Sunflower is a Common Solar plant, available to Chompzilla, Rose, Solar Flare and Wall-Knight. The Sunflower costs one Sun to place, and has 1 Health but no attack power. However, the Sunflower has the Team-Up trait, permitting her to go behind or in front of other plants. Additionally, for every Sunflower on the board, the player gets one extra Sun at the start of every turn. Its description is "Not to brag, but I'm pretty much your basic franchise-founding superstar.". Fanon Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World The Sunflower retains her usual function in PvZ3 - she costs 50 Sun, has a recharge of only five seconds, can take six bites before being eaten, and gives 50 Sun every 30 seconds, slightly faster than in PVZ2. Her Plant Food is the same as before, while watering a Sunflower will give between 5 and 100 Sun, depending on the water intake. The Sunflower's almanac line in this game is listed below... Sunflower is one of the most popular plants there is, partly due to her time spent making videos on YouTuber. From ''Zombies on Your Lawn to Sunflower Thinks she can Dance to her most recent work, Double Rainbow Heal Beam All the Way Across the Sky... for now, however, she's perfectly content with meeting your sun-gathering needs.'' Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse The Peashooter is the Tier 1 Sun Plant in this game. She costs 50 Sun and holds the same typical function as usual. The Sunflower also has an infant form, the Sundrop. The Sundrop costs 25 Sun and grows into a Sunflower after 10 seconds. The Sundrop can be unlocked by completing Level 1.2-2 of the Colonial Isle. When fed Plant Food, the Sunflower gives 150 Sun. The Sundrop, on the other hand, grows into a Twin Sunflower when it is fed Plant Food. The Sunflower also has a long list of upgrades and variants, as listed below... *Twin Sunflower (Tier 2) *PowFlower (Tier 3) *Holy Flower (Tier 4) *RiflOwer (Tier 5) *Flare Flower (Tier 6) *Machine G.U.N. Flower (Tier 7) *Ancient Flower (Tier 8) *Forbidden Flower (Tier 9) Plants Vs. Zombies: Puzzle Power The Peashooter is the Tier 1 Wind-Elemental Supporter in this game. She gives 50 Sun per turn. Her upgrades are the Twin Sunflower and Triplet Sunflower. Her infant form, the Sundrop, appears as in Threefold Zompocalypse. When fed Water, on her next turn, the Sunflower will give 150 Sun instead of 50. Monkeys and Plants Series Monkeys and Plants Chaos Sunflower is one of the playable characters in this game. Monkeys and Plants: Superstar Baseball Sunflower is a Control-focused character in this game. Her field ability, Rainbow, allows allies to throw the ball faster. Monkeys and Plants Speed Tour Sunflower appears as a well-balanced Plant racer. As with all plants, she can go through mud without slowing down. By picking up Plant Food on the track she can shoot laser projectiles, damaging rivals ahead of her. Monkeys and Plants: City Life Sunflowers can be grown in the Sunflower Patch, which becomes available at Level 2. They cost 50 Sun, and take two minutes to grow. Sunflowers that are grown in the Sunflower Patch can be brought into battles to claim terrain, in which they function just as they do in PVZ3. Monkeys and Plants: Quickening Quest Main Article: Sunflower (Quickening Quest) Monkeys and Plants: BTDandPVZ Open Sunflower is one of the game's playable characters. She has a Power stat of 1.2, a Speed stat of 1.1, and a Control stat of 1.5. Her ability, Deuce Burner, gives her the advantage point during any Deuce. Monkeys and Plants: Ice Hockey Action Sunflower is a plant player that can be placed on Solar Flare's team. She has 6 Speed, 6 Power, 8 Control and 4 Tricks points.